


just say you will

by Anonymous



Category: GOT7
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, Edging, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Two words is all it takes.
Relationships: Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 35
Collections: GOT7 Kink Meme





	just say you will

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [GOT7KinkMeme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GOT7KinkMeme) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> please I just want Markson going to town on virgin Jinyoung thank you

"Fuck me." 

Two words.

Two mundane words that are innocuous at best, but are meaningful when you give them context. What a wonderful thing they are, words. 

After all, it was these two words that brought Park Jinyoung into the scenario which features him in the embrace of his two good friends who were about to take his virginity _at the same time._

"Again?" 

The question rings out throughout the room like a whip being cracked despite the manner it was posed in. It was similar to the tone one used for a darling pup that’s just relieved itself where it shouldn’t have.

"Aigoo, Jinyoungie, aigoo, aigoo," tuts Jackson, and Jinyoung hiccups, takes in the exaggerated shake of Jackson's head through blurry eyes. Dry fingers trace the mess on his stomach, smearing it all over, rubbing it into his aching nipples and his muscles jump at the feeling of metal rings dragging across his tender skin. An arm comes around him from the back, steadying him and Jinyoung takes it as a sign to slump back against the chest behind him. “Look at the mess you’ve made. We’ll have to start over, won’t we hyung?”

The thought of being edged and being denied again makes him emit a high-pitched sound between a whine and a keen, making a chuckle rumble in Mark’s chest that he can feel against the sticky space between his shoulder blades.

"You're not very good at following orders, are you Jinyoungie," murmurs Jackson, rough palms sliding up the undersides of his thighs. The very thighs he avoided looking at in the mirror for too long because they were pudgy and bulged in all the wrong ways. The very thighs Jackson enjoyed digging his fingers into until Jinyoung squirmed and whimpered. The very thighs Mark raked his nails into when blowing him to kingdom come. “Hyung told you not to come until he said so and yet… Such a brat.”

Jinyoung tries to, say something, anything to say that he didn't mean to, but words escape him. He opens his mouth, makes an effort but to no avail. There's too much going on inside him at once. His head feels full of cotton, his dick hurts from too much edging, his entire lower half is sticky with copious amounts of lubricant and cum and he's being stretched to the limit. He just lies there, out of his mind from a quixotic mix of pleasurepainpleasurepain as he adjusts to the sensation of being _full to the brim._

A hand comes up to his face, takes his sweat slicked jaw and chin into slender strong fingers, and turns him to to face two piercing eyes framed by platinum bangs. “Jackson asked you a question, baby.”

An errant tear spills down the side of his cheek, its descent faster due to the film of perspiration on his skin. “Hyung,” he manages and it comes out slurred and thick, with a hint of the Satoori he works so hard to hide. Jackson croons, causing Jinyoung to flush anew with embarrassment, which is something, because he is speared on two cocks with fluids smeared over his body, but the hot shame courses through his body, spreads out like water spreading rapidly over a tablecloth from a knocked over glass.

He tries to cover his face, hide away from the lewdness of ~~himself~~ it all, but his muscles are heavy and boneless from fatigue and too many orgasms but Jackson intercepts, digging his thumbs into Jinyoung’s armpits, causing him to jerk his arms back, thumb sliding over the damp hair there and Mark takes his mouth, sliding his tongue into it without preamble, where the taste of him still lingers from when Jinyoung had Mark’s cock in his mouth, plush swollen lips gliding over the length as his face got fucked and Jackson pushed his cock in and out of his sloppy hole on the other end. 

That act sends Jinyoung’s already scrambled state into overdrive, causing him to arch his back and a twinge to race up his lower back. Mark pulls back and Jinyoung feels something on the inside of his lower lip and realizes that Mark just spat in his mouth.

“Are you a good boy, Jinyoungie?” Mark repeats, unhurried and serene, as if they had all the time in the world, as if Jinyoung was the only thing that mattered. 

Jackson’s hand slides up his face then, thumbing at his lower lip, smearing the saliva all over. His eyes are dark, so dark, his hair sticking up wildly from where Jinyoung had been holding on to it when Jackson and Mark had been pushing in, the Wang necklace swinging back and fro, the diamonds catching at the light. “Are you going to be a good boy for hyung, baby?”

And that right there does it. The entire time, starting from when they'd accepted his request, walked him through the rules and safewords, to when they'd stripped him and pried him open with coaxing words, reverent touches and unwavering acceptance, a tiny voice had held him back. The same voice that whispered to him about his imperfections and flaws and kept him awake at night when he was alone. The same voice that led him to ignore Mark's commands and Jackson's requests. The same voice that kept him on edge the entire time, waiting for the tiniest flicker of ~~_disgust_~~ doubt to creep in so he could bring everything to a stop. 

But it never came.

This absolute embracing of him and his desires, with nary a trace of censure and judgment, the twin looks of adoration and unbridled lust tinted with adulation, them taking him, all of him, together. When they ask him again, in sync, Jinyoung’s response falls out of his mouth with certainty that is pure,

_“Yes.”_

\---

**Author's Note:**

> it ain't much, but it's honest work


End file.
